Second Chances
by PrincessKooh
Summary: Picks up at the end of EP 52 of the Anime. Mitsuki has her second chance with Takuto & he has a 2nd chance at life. What does the future hold for them. Will Mitsuki ever resume he career? What happens to everyone else? Find out here. Rated for some fluff
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

Second Chances

Summary: Picks up at the end of Episode 52 of the Anime. See Mitsuki's second chance at things. Will Time skip after 1st Chapter

Quick notes: I'll be using English dubbed names or references for the most part. Also songs from the anime will be in Japanese as they appeared in the Anime provided by some searching online :D Singing along with flash backs will be in _Italics _:P Oringal/New songs if I can come up with any will be in English. If anyone can help or has any tips on song writing please please help or leave tips or whatever in your reviews ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Full Moon Wo Sagashite sadly If I did the series would have continued beyond Episode 52 or there would have been a second series continuing on!

Chapter 1: Epilogue (Reunited)

Takuto looked at the young girl who had just called out to him.

"Farewell and good luck Mitsuki" came a familiar whisper in the young girls ear. She turned to the voice eyes in shock as the voices owner flew away with new wings.

"Meroko Meroko Meroko" shouted Mitsuki. "Thank you Meroko" yelled the girl after the pinkette.

"Meroko" questioned Takuto as he held a feather in his hand then looked at the girl as she began to run towards him. She grabbed onto him in a big hug.

"Oh Takuto I'm so glad you're ok" she said as she continued to sob on his shirt. He couldn't understand as his head felt hazy.

"Meroko… That name seems so familiar. And you who are you…Do I know you" said Takuto to the crying girl. Her head and her eyes shot up at his face in shock tears still in her eyes.

"T-Takuto please tell me you haven't forgotten me" replied Mitsuki fresh tears threatening to fall. "It's me Mitsuki".

His eyes widened in shock as he felt something in his heart for the girl as she said her name. "T-that name… It's even more familiar" he said looking at the girl again as she released him.

"I-it can't be. You really still don't remember" asked Mitsuki as she thought how cruel fate was to now be torturing her more. She was about to leave when Takuto grabbed her shoulder. She turned to look at him the unspoken question evident in her eyes.

"Wait a minute shorty. I don't know who you are but there's just something about you I can shake. It's obvious I know you somehow. I can't seem to place it but something in…My heart seems to tell me you're someone important to me" Said Takuto.

Mitsuki went wide eyed. Maybe just maybe there was hope and maybe just his memories were somewhere buried deep.

"So kid why don't I walk you home or something and we can talk on the way" said Takuto. Meroko who had been watching from a nearby tree flew off. "May your life be full and happy Mitsuki. I'll be watching over you both and I'm sure so will both Eiichi and your parents."

Mitsuki accepted the offer. Takuto bent down and picked up a small stuffed cat and rabbit. "I think you dropped these" he said handing them to Mitsuki. The two then started walking in the direction of Mitsuki's house.

"So shorty how exactly do you know me?"

"Well um… You see I guess you could say we are very close friends. Also you and my father were in the same band as my father along with my doctor. You also knew my mother as well" explained Mitsuki nervous the whole time as they walked. Takuto's eyes widened.

"So.. Then you're Aoi and Hazuki's daughter" he asked.

Mitsuki nodded. "Yeah but unfortunately I don't know much about my parents."

"I See. Yeah the accident your father was in was a real shocker when I heard…. And it was a real shame your mother died giving birth to you. You know you look a lot like her. No doubt you'll be a real looker in a few years" he said not knowing why he blurted out the last part. Mitsuki didn't know why but those last two parts made her very happy to hear from Takuto. The two had finally gotten to Mitsuki's house where Miss Tanaka, her grandmother and Madoka were still waiting and talking.

"There you are Mitsuki. How dare you rush out so recklessly while still recovering and ignore your guest" Scolded her grandmother.

"Really it's ok Miss Koyama" said Madoka.

"Ahem at any rate this girl came to visit you…" Mistuki's grandmother paused spotting Takuto. "And who might this be Mistuki" asked her grandmother sternly.

"Uh well you see….. He's uh a friend. His name is Takuto" said Mitsuki.

"Oh my gosh Mitsuki you know Takuto Kira from Route L" said Madoka.

"Um yeah" said Mitsuki sweat dropping.

"Well perhaps we should get to know your friend Mitsuki dear" said her grandmother.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to take a rain check on that" said Takuto turning to Mitsuki. "You mentioned knowing Oji right? So uh why don't you call him if you wanna get in touch? I'm going to be crashing at his place for a while until I can figure some things out. Mitsuki nodded her ok then Takuto said his goodbyes for now. Mitsuki had her visit with Madoka who had brought her flowers. The two made minor small talk and Madoka wished Mitsuki well.

*A few months later summer break*

*Mitsuki's POV *

'It's been nearly 4 months now since I met Takuto' thought Mitsuki as she lay in her old room in the guest house. 'Takuto still doesn't remember me but at least we are becoming good friends' sighed Mitsuki. 'Takuto is cutting back a little on his short jokes since I grew a couple of inches in the last few months but I wish there was a way to make him remember faster' she thought.

Just then as if the fates had heard her, her cell phone rang. Miss Oshige and had graciously agreed to split half the bill each in case Mitsuki needed to keep in touch with anyone most especially anyone she needed to keep secret or not talk to around her grandmother. Mitsuki answered the phone.

"Hello Mitsuki its Miss Oshige" came the greeting.

"Oh hello Miss Oshige" replied Mitsuki.

"Say are you busy right now" asked the former manager.

"No not really why?"

"Well just come to the cafeteria at the hospital as soon as you can" said the woman before hanging up.

Mitsuki got ready then went to look for her Grandmother only to find both her and Miss Tanaka were gone then she came across a note with some money. She read the note out loud: "Mitsuki dear me and Miss Tanaka had some business to tend to. I left you some money in case you need it. Don't worry we won't be long"

"Well I guess I'll call a Taxi then" said Mitsuki.

30 ish minutes later the cab arrived and Mitsuki got in. Upon arriving t the hospital she went to the cafeteria as instructed. As she entered the lights that were out came on.

"SURPRISSSSEEEE" yelled everyone present except Mitsuki's grandmother.

A lot of people were there Mitsuki knew.

Tanaka and her Grandmother, Miss Oshige and Doctor Wakaoji of course, Madoka with Guu-chan, Naomi & her parents who were apparently doing the catering, All of her classmates and friends from school, Takuto much to her secret delight, to her surprise though no one else could see them apparently except Takuto. Meroko, Izumi and Jonathan were there. For some inexplicable reason Mister Takasu was there.

"W-what's going on" asked Mitsuki.

"Well you see we realized that we never really celebrated the success of your surgery and we figured now that you're 100% healed and recovered it would be a perfect start to summer vacation to celebrate now" explained Miss Oshige.

After Mitsuki caught up a bit with her friends and said hi to everyone she knew she then introduced herself to Naomi her parents and Mr. Takasu since they didn't know the 12 now year old Mitsuki.

"Hmm you know it's a real interesting coincidence that Full Moon and you have the same real name" said Takasu. "I read it from her file at the record company on her singing contest entry form. Mitsuki's friends began to swoon her with question and comments, mostly comments of jealousy. Madoka took in the information giving a little bit of thought before brushing it off. "Nah it couldn't be."

The doctor and Oshige nodded at each other and smirked before Miss Oshige grabbed a mic that several had been wondering why it was there.

"And now guests we have a surprise for everyone including the guest of honor. At the request of some people we want the guest of honor to grace us with her singing" said Miss Oshige.

"What? Are you two nuts" yelled Mitsuki.

"Come to think of it we never have heard Mitsuki sing for real have we" said her grandmother.

Tanaka nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's totally been like forever since we heard Mitsuki sing" said Tomoei.

"Yeah come ta think of it too if I remember she sounds almost exactly like Full Moon" said Kumi.

"Yeah come on let's hear you sing" cheered a few people.

"But we don't even have any music" said Mitsuki.

"Actually we do "said the doctor pointing to some equipment on a table.

Mitsuki walked over to her former manager and reluctantly took the mic as Oji began to play an all too familiar background music. Takasu grinned knowing this tune and more than he let on as Mitsuki began to sing:

"_tatta hitosu kawaranai mono  
>zutto egaiteta yume<br>ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no  
>ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni<br>nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
>sou sugu ni wakaru you ni" <em>

Nearly everyone's eyes went wide except the select few as Mitsuki continued to sing.

"_seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku__  
>FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite<em>

_let's sing a song__  
>itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete<em>_  
>day by day<em>_  
>kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae<em>_  
>let's sing a song<em>_  
>itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo<em>_  
>more and more<em>_  
>motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete<em>_  
>many thanks for you<em>

_fushigi na deai__  
>kurikaesu uchi<em>_  
>taisetsu na mono ga suete<em>_  
>guuzen to iu itazura na hibi<em>_  
>ima de ha waratte aiseru<em>_  
>sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta<em>_  
>mou watashi hitori janai<em>_  
>minna no egao ga afureteru<em>_  
>koko ga ibasho nano kara<em>

_let's sing a song__  
>konya ha SPOTLIGHT (SUPO-TOLAITO) yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru<em>_  
>day by day<em>_  
>atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru<em>_  
>let's sing a song<em>_  
>konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai<em>_  
>more and more<em>_  
>motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai<em>

_let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooo)__  
>repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea)<em>_  
>let's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea yea yea yea)<em>_  
>repeat and repeat (come on on yea)<em>

_this is the song for you"_

Mitsuki finished her song flawlessly even a little amazed by her singing voice. 'I don't believe my voice is strong and loud. Doctor Wakaoji really did cure me' thought Mitsuki.

Everyone was quiet for a minute or so simply speechless.

Madoka was the first one to break the silence. "Holy crap it's impossible your voice really is identical to my rival!"

"Hmmph I thought as much" said Fuzuki.

"Well I'll be damned, at first I didn't buy your story for a second the other day Miss Oshige" started Mr. Takasu earning everyone's looks his way, a few wearing a look that clearly said "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hmmph I think this Takasu man for whatever reasons suspects the very thing I suspect" said Mitsuki's grandmother.

'Oh no they are gonna figure things out. What on earth were Oshige and the doctor thinking' thought Mitsuki looking at Takuto who looked as if a major realization hit him.

Takasu realizing a few just weren't going to get it continued.

"It's clear now you faked some information on your contest entry form isn't that right Miss Koyama or rather should I say the one and ONLY Full Moon" said Takasu adding extra emphasis to the word only.

A few more shocked faces were seen scattered throughout the room as they looked back and forth between Mitsuki and the famous producer.

"It was as I suspected then. I noticed something strange at Full Moon's concert aside from your absence Mitsuki" said her grandmother matter of factly as she pushed up the brim of her ever present glasses.

"B-but that just can't be possible can it" asked one of Mitsuki's friends.

"Well uh you see…." Started Mitsuki until Takuto of all people cut her off.

"Yes it can and is the Mitsuki Koyama from the auditions, the Mitsuki that we just heard sing, and Full Moon they are all one in the same right Keiichi and Miss Oshige?"

"Yeah that's right, we can't really tell you all the details mostly because you wouldn't believe us but yes this whole past year Mitsuki with our help and those of a few others has been Full Moon all along" said the doctor.

Madoka turned to Mitsuki. "Then tell me why, why did you do it? Why be my friend if we were rivals and why go thru all of that trouble to sing" asked Madoka.

Mitsuki answered the first question. "Because even though everyone tried to say you were a bad person I couldn't help but feel there was some good inside you. I also felt you needed a friend and a fan. Plus you were so nice to me and got so close to me. I wanted to be your real friend" explained Mitsuki.

"Ahem as for the second part that should be obvious. Despite her age being a lie she sang for Eiichi, as well as the genuine love of singing" said the doctor.

"Yeah but after her trip to America she learned Eiichi had died in an accident over a year ago" said Takuto earning some sympathetic looks at Mitsuki as a tear found its way into her eyes. He continued. "After that Mitsuki fell into a terrible depression hence one of Full Moon's absences. Only a couple of us know this but Mitsuki nearly committed suicide twice during that depression" he said earning some shocked gasps as he started again. "However Mitsuki because of the love for those still around was able to not only overcome the depression but realize a new motive for singing. She sang for herself, the love of those she cares about most, her love of singing, but also for her fans to continue conveying a message through singing. It's as she said at the LIVE concert. For Mitsuki singing is life" finished Takuto as he smiled at the once pop idol.

"Wow Mitsuki who knew you were so cool "said one of her friends.

"Ahem…. I don't approve of you sneaking around behind my back for the past year Mitsuki….However seeing as you've proven yourself a more than competent musician and your love of singing I will allow you to continue your career" said Fuzuki earning some gaping looks at the once frigid hag.

"Y-you really mean it grandmother" asked Mitsuki.

"Yes, All I ever really wanted was your health, happiness and safety so as long as you take it easy I have no further objections in the matter" replied her grandmother.

"Ahem while this family moment is touching I'm afraid it's not quite so simple. You see Mitsuki as Full Moon took a leave of absence and that didn't exactly sit too well with management at the record company. Also Would it be safe to assume from certain reactions here that Mitsuki can no longer masquerade as the Full Moon that everyone knows and loves" said Takasu.

"Yes I'm afraid that it is no longer possible for reasons we can't reveal" said a sad Takuto as he punched his balled fist into his other palm.

"Well then I'm afraid for a variety of reasons mostly legal reasons she won't be able to perform as Full Moon until she….Uh….Err uh for lack or better wording grows into the part" said Takasu.

"Aww man what a bummer" said Kumi.

"Ahem however Mitsuki I'll keep in touch with you, your manager and your producer slash doctor. Rest assured I'll do all I can to help when the time comes" said Takasu.

With that he left as festivities wrapped up. Madoka after letting it all sank in sang her version of Eternal Snow then Mitsuki did hers though not quite as loud and as good without her Full Moon transformation.

To Be Continued.

Phew that was long. Almost a whopping three thousand works *passes out then revives 20 minutes later*

Izumi: Aww darn and here I thought I had one more soul for my collection.

Me: Oh can it mister I pick on others for sheer fun and shouldn't you be uh I dunno say sending Jonathan into the next Zip Code or something?

Izumi: ….

Takuto: Darn you why did you make Mitsuki sing and reveal her secret.

Me: I was bored and plus a certain lovesick former Death Spirit needed help remembering poor neglected Mitsuki.

Mitsuki: Wait y-you mean Takuto loves me?

Takuto: *blushes* Uh well I…Err uh… Oh hey isn't it time to answer reviews?

Me: Pfft Guys. Oh and FYI this is the first chapter so there's no excuse not to….. Oooo is that a DVD Box set of some awesome Anime? Gimme gimme *grabs*

Takuto: He he he easily distracted.

Mitsuki: But I want answers too.

Takuto: Oh look a book on how to make you 16 again

Mitsuki: *looks* where?

Takuto: *sneaks to the elevator*

Well hope you enjoyed chapter one *resumes watching anime goodness ( Insert fangirl squeels here) *


	2. Chapter 2 Her First What! O0

Second Chances

Summary: Picks up at the end of Episode 52 of the Anime. See Mitsuki's second chance at things. Will Time skip after 1st Chapter

Quick notes: I'll be using English dubbed names or references for the most part. Also songs from the Anime will be in Japanese as they appeared in the Anime provided by some searching online :D Singing along with flash backs will be in _Italics _:P Original/New songs if I can come up with any will be in English. If anyone can help or has any tips on song writing please please help or leave tips or whatever in your reviews ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Full Moon Wo Sagashite sadly If I did the series would have continued beyond Episode 52 or there would have been a second series continuing on!

Chapter 2: Her first what?! O_0

it had been a little over a year since Mitsuki's surgery and 1 year since Takuto regained his memories of her. Mitsuki was now 14 and enjoying middle school with her same friends from her old school the ones she had met and truly befriended after Meroko had turned into her and tried to sell the full moon CD's.

Now with those closest to her knowing her secret of her being Full Moon more or less there was another secret. Her and Takuto had been secretly dating and going steady for about the last five months. Takuto of course respecting Mitsuki , her love , her trust as well as acutely aware of their age difference never did anything Mitsuki wasn't okay with. As such the relationship consisted mostly of hugging, kissing, cuddling, typical dating stuff couples do and the occasional romantic gestures from Takuto such as the time he took her out on a moonlit picnic in the countryside.

Mitsuki had told her grandmother she was going on a weekend trip with her friends. Of course this wasn't true and she had managed to convince her friends plus Oji and miss Oshige now Misses Masami Wackaoji. To help cover for her without asking questions. Her and the doctor had dated for a while before bringing their relationship out of the shadows.

Of course Mitsuki's schoolmates had figured out what Mitsuki was up to as did the doctor and his new wife. Oji would have objected but his wife had quickly put a stop to that openly supporting the relationship and stating she believed in young love so long as that love is true. On that particular moonlit picnic Takuto had brought all of Mitsuki's favorite foods plus revealed that he was somehow regaining some of his death spirit powers. Regrettably he couldn't transform Mitsuki into Full Moon like old times but he made special fireworks like he and Meroko once did for her and her friends.

This time the finale was a heart shaped firework with the words I love you Mitsuki inside it.

Presently Mistuki was on a date with Takuto. The two were at Oji and Masami's new house not to far away from her own and fairly close to Masami's old apartment. Their new home also had a view of the ocean. Masami and Oji had left the house to the two of them opting to go out for a date. Takuto was living with them both while finishing high school working his part time gig as a parking valet at the hospital Oji now ran as director having completed his to do list for Mitsuki and settled into married life., and his second part time valet job at a restaurant near the seed records building in town. When Takuto wasn't at work , school, studying or writing music he was spending as much time as he could with Mitsuki either in secret or as an invited guest at the Koyami residence though sometimes as a tag along with the doctor and/or Masami.

Thankfully her Grandmother and Miss Tanaka hadn't suspected anything though their had been a few calls that were too close for the couples comfort with Tanaka.

Mitsuki and Takuto were watching a romance flick while eating popcorn and a dinner he had made. Takuto having befriended the head chef at work had convinced him to give him some cooking lessons on days it was slow and when Mitsuki found out she cutely insisted he cook. Surprisingly he had taken to cooking rather well. Mitsuki chalked it up his feelings conveying themselves through his food since the music was hard to come by. It was so much easier for him when the band was together.

Mitsuki finished her last bite of lobster and her head on his chest as they sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"That was delicious Takuto" she said content from the meal and enjoying the contact with Takuto's chest. He had spilled some of the broth on his last clean shirt and as such wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment.

"Thanks" he said planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Takuto" she said returning a kiss to him this time on his lips. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes as it grew more passionate.

"You still kiss as good as ever" said Takuto as they broke the kiss.

"Well just because you worked and studied 14 days straight between this date and our last doesn't mean I could ever forget how to kiss you" she said playfully longingly planting another kiss on him.

"Don't forget that your Grandmother didn't want me over for a week after that incident with the dinner plates. I still stick to my defense that Takanaka should have known those particular plates were off limits. Dropping them was just an accident" he said.

"I know that and so does Grandmother...It's..Its just you know how she can get sometimes" said Miutsuki. "Besides at least she finally forgave you" she added planting another kiss on him.

"Yeah I know but I still can't help but miss your company.. Your feel and your touch... Even that nice peach scent of your hairspray" said Takuto sniffing her hair then planting a kiss on her forehead...

*** About 7 weeks later ***

*** One random Saturday afternoon ***

Mitsuki had been starting to feel sick lately. Currently she was in the bathroom in her guest house Tomoe and Kumi watching concerned as their friend vomited the lunch they had just had an hour ago. Madoka had also dropped by to visit.

"Hmm judging by the symptoms you three listed maybe she's pregnant" joked Madoka.

"Hey maybe you're Miss Madoka" said Kumi. "After all she has been with her boyfriend a lot lately" said Kumi slyly.

"Huh? Boyfriend? Seriously? But even if she has a boyfriend Mitsuki isn't the type to you know..That's crazy" said Madoka.

Mistuki's eyes went wide and the three girls noticed. "Uh actually girls it's not so crazy" said Mitsuki looking ashamed.

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU S-SLEPT WITH HIM" said a shocked Tomoe.

"Shhh quiet Tomoe" urged Mitsuki.

The three shocked girls calmed down as soon as Mitsuki led them to her room.

"So tell us the scoop Mitsuki. Did you really sleep with him" asked Kumi.

She nodded solemnly.

"Whaaa YOU HAVE TO TELL US THE DETAILS" said Kumi. Mitsuki began to explain.

** Flashback ***

It was the night him and her watched the movie. They had exchanged kisses and wittingly teased each other half the evening. Eventually they went into Takuto's room. They had exchanged more kisses and how much they loved one another.

"You look so good tonight Takuto" said Mitsuki planting a kiss on him.

"So then I don't look good on other nights then" he teased in mock hurt.

"You know what I mean baka" she fired back pouting.

"Heh you look cute when you pout like that" he said planting a kiss on her.

"Aww I love you too cat boy" she teased.

"You'll pay for that remark squirt" he said playfully as he took her shirt off revealing developing breasts in their training bra. He gently placed a kiss on her belly. She blushed a bit.

"No fair if you're going to do that then you take those off" she said pointing to his pants. He reluctantly complied. Then he pulled down her skirt.

"Should we really do this Mitsuki" he asked unsure. "I don't want you to think I'm a pervert. Don't get me wrong you're the cutest most beautiful girl I know" he said planting a kiss on her lips.

As he broke the kiss she looked at him the want in her eyes clear.

"I'm glad you feel that way and I'm you respect my feelings" she started returning his kiss as he straddled her. "But I think...I think I'm ready. We've been through so much together and I feel like I've been unfair in this relationship" she continued removing her bra. Her small breasts began to stiffen and become sensitive. He hungrily kissed each breast then gave them a small nip licking and sucking the right one.

"If you're sure Mitsuki, just know that no matter what I love you and I'll always be by your side and here for you til the day I die again" he said them both ignoring the odd humor at the end. Both began kissing more and more. They soon began removing one another's last pieces of clothing

**** End Flashback ****

**** Present ***

"And me him well you know" finished Mitsuki blushing crimson red.

"Mitsuki you dog" teased Kumi.

Tomoe and Madoka were in disbelief of what they had just heard, Madoka more so seeing as she was still a virgin at her age despite what the tabloids claimed. After a few minutes Tomoe snapped out of it first.

"You need to take a test to be sure Mitsuki. This is important" said Tomoe.

** A couple of hours later ***

The girls had gone to the drug store to get a couple of pregnancy tests. Madoka had given them money and the best advice she could under the circumstances. She then stayed behind lest the paparazzi spot her. Tomoe, Kumi and Madoka were now waiting for Mitsuki to take the tests.

Sure enough after about 10 Minutes a sad looking Mitsuki came out of her bathroom holding three tests.

"Well" asked Kumi.

"All three were positive" said Mitsuki sadly.

To Be Continued.

Me: ** Gasp ** Mitsuki pregnant! Shocker much huh?

Mitsuki: How could you do this to me...Not that I mind having Takuto's kids but I'm still in school.

Takuto: S-She's pregnant * **faints ***

Kumi: * pokes Takuto with a stick *

Me: I did it because you know you love besides you the one that slept with him.

Mitsuki: ** Blushes ** …...

Me: Anyway hope you enjoyed this sparkly new overdue update :P sorry it's short I'll try ta do better next chappie :P


End file.
